


Noise

by curiously_me



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd be shocked by how quiet Tony is in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Portuguese by [Ai-Linna-chan](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2154794/Ai-Linna-chan) and posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8883996/1/).

If you knew Tony as well as his friends thought they did, you'd be shocked by how quiet he is in bed.

Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS senior field agent, assigned to Agent Gibbs' team for a number of years now. He was the only agent to stay on Gibbs' team, voluntarily that is... There have been three others since Tony started working with Gibbs, but they hadn't lasted long. Two had requested transfers to a completely different office and the third had actually handed in their notice.

So, to say that Gibbs' had spent a large amount of time with Tony, that he knew younger man and his habits, well, it wouldn't be a stretch.

* * *

"C'mon, Tony, I want to hear you." Gibbs panted, his thrusts slowing to nearly non-existent.

Tony's response was a full-body shudder and his eyes flew open, locking onto Gibbs' own fevered gaze.

"You want me to beg?" a harsh breath forced it's way out of Tony's throat. "I'm sure I can... remember some porn dialogue... if that's what you want." He clenched tightly around Gibbs as the other man moved inside him, reaching out and pulling Gibbs' lips to his own.

Gibbs grunted, picking up the pace, determined to fuck Tony into the mattress and to fuck some noise out of the man beneath him. He'd settle for swearing, praying, anything, so long as it came from Tony's lips.

Tony comes only moments later, unable to withstand the relentless fucking. He comes long and hard, exploding onto his stomach and Gibbs' fingers. The only warning, a sharp indrawn breath. Gibbs follows soon after, shooting into Tony's warmth.

Tony's still quiet.

* * *

It wasn't until months later, after the Jeffrey White case, that Gibbs realizes something about that first time.

Tony didn't need to be noisy and loud, he practically screamed his pleasure in the way he shuddered and twitched, in the way his eyes never once left Gibbs'. But especially in the way he curled into Gibbs after, resting his head against his lover's shoulder, an arm draping loosely around Gibbs' chest.

Now, Gibbs bent his head down and placed a light kiss on Tony's forehead.

"I love you, too, Tony." he promised.

Tony's reply was predictably silent; a kiss to the skin nearest his mouth and the tightening of his arm around Gibbs. He loved Gibbs.


End file.
